


He Whom Returns Faces the Fused God! Gogeta Has Returned!

by SamuraiVegitoBlue



Series: One Single Difference in the Dragon World [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flashbacks, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiVegitoBlue/pseuds/SamuraiVegitoBlue
Summary: When Fused Zamasu becomes even more powerful, and Goku and Vegeta find out the fused god's weakness, will the return of a fusion be the one to do the deed? Or will Zamasu be successful in eliminating the two most dangerous obstacles of Project Zero Mortals' completion?
Series: One Single Difference in the Dragon World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651414
Kudos: 4





	He Whom Returns Faces the Fused God! Gogeta Has Returned!

_Now, before we get to this story's main event, I want to give out some_ _**really** _ _important backstory, so I definitely recommend you read this before getting to the meat of the story:_

_In Timeline SF-2, a timeline where, in the final moments of the Majin Buu conflict in Dragon Ball Z, specifically during the Super Spirit Bomb struggle against Kid Buu, Kid Buu doesn't get pushed back by the attack, but, instead, the struggle is still going strong, even after Goku turns Super Saiyan to tip the scales in his favor. So, Goku has to make the ultimate sacrifice; he chooses to detonate the Super Spirit Bomb. The explosion is so great that it not only wipes out Kid Buu entirely, but it also kills Goku and Vegeta in the process. However, thanks to Kibito Kai using the Kai Kai technique (it's basically Instant Transmission, except it's used by gods), the fused Supreme Kai escapes with Good Buu, Hercule, Bee (Good Buu's dog), and Dende (a young Namekian who took Kami's place as Guardian of Earth in Age 767), getting back to Earth. Then,_ _four months later, the Z Fighters gather the Dragon Balls and summon Shenron again, using one of the three wishes to erase the memories of Majin Buu from everyone, excluding the Z Fighters and Hercule (and presumably Bee, Mr. Popo, and Dende)._ _After that, the events of the eleventh Dragon Ball Z movie, **Fusion Reborn** , happen on September 15, Age 775, eight days after the death of Kid Buu, and Janemba causes the dead to return to the living world, until he, of course, is defeated by the Metamoran fusion of Goku and Vegeta; Gogeta. Then, with the Z Fighters able to make one more wish to Shenron, they use the wish to bring Goku and Vegeta back to life. And now, fast-forward to the Goku Black Saga of Dragon Ball Super where, after Gowasu reveals that Fused Zamasu's potential weakness is having no synergy between his body and soul due to the fused god only being semi-immortal (Future Zamasu is immortal, and Goku Black isn't), Goku decides on a trump card that hasn't been used in a long time; fusion. Originally, Goku and Vegeta used the Potara earrings of Shin, the Supreme Kai of Universe 7, and fused into Vegito. But, judging by the title of this story, I think you have a clear idea of who's going to be fighting in his stead. And so, with that, let's get to it. Roll credits!_

* * *

**One Single Difference in the Dragon World**

Created by **SSJGogeta729024**

* * *

**Age 796 (Future Trunks' Timeline [Timeline MR-2])**

**Location: Ruins of West City**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Super..._

_The battle to prevent Project: Zero Mortals from being achieved had been long and difficult for Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks. It was hard enough that they had to face Goku Black; Zamasu from a version of the main timeline where the latter switched bodies with Goku and killed him. But the battle had only gotten more serious tedious when our heroes had to face Future Zamasu; Zamasu from Trunks' timeline who teamed up with Goku Black to rid the universe of mortals. Then things got even more difficult when the two Zamasus used their last resort; Potara fusion. Using the Potara earrings that Goku Black had stolen from his timeline's Gowasu, the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Black and Future Zamasu combined into a threat far greater than the two of them separate: Fused Zamasu._

_Now, after Goku made a risky do-or-die gamble and fought the fused god on his own, even going as far as using **Super Saiyan Blue: Kaioken** , he had unleashed Fused Zamasu's wrath, and the latter had powered up to a half-corrupted, grotesque-looking form that made the right half of his body, including his face, look like it was made from a purple, gooey substance, with his right eye gaining a yellow sclera and a purple iris._

_In addition, Gowasu told our heroes about Fused Zamasu's potential weakness: even though Future Zamasu's body is immortal, Goku Black's body, on the other hand, is not. The result of this is that Fused Zamasu has no synergy between his soul and body, causing his mortal and immortal halves to conflict, creating openings. However, they'd need to use large amounts of power to deal any damage. Hearing this, Goku suggested one thing._

* * *

**[Dragon Ball Super - Title Card Theme]**

Episode 1: **He Whom Returns Faces the Fused God! Gogeta Has Returned!**

* * *

**[Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters - Last Hit Victory]**

"Okay, Vegeta, it's time."

"For what?" asked Vegeta, wanting to know what the low-class Saiyan had in mind.

And so, he did. "For the Potara. We're gonna fuse, just like them!"

Vegeta was shocked to hear these words, especially since he mostly despised fusing with Goku, of all people. He was Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans, and he wasn't going to fuse with some low-class warrior who had surpassed him.

"Wait a minute! You and father can combine?" asked Future Trunks, surprised to hear this as he'd never heard about fusion.

"Excellent idea!" exclaimed Shin. "I thought you ruled that out!"

As Shin took off his yellow Potara earrings, Vegeta was quick to voice his thoughts. "Damn right, we ruled that out! There is no way I'm doing that again!"

"What?" asked Trunks, slightly confused to hear Vegeta's thoughts on fusion.

"I don't like this any more than you do, Vegeta," replied Goku, though he only said that because, despite being okay with fusion, unlike Vegeta, he usually preferred to fight using his own power, but he didn't want Vegeta to know that. "But if we still need a major boost in power to break down his body, then it's the best chance we've got. Come on, you've gotta admit I'm right about this."

Vegeta was hesitant to admit that Goku spoke the truth. Goku then turned to Trunks and said, "Trunks, you still have those Senzu beans?"

"Yeah, here," said Trunks, pulling out two Senzu beans from one of his pants pockets. Goku took one of the beans, popped one into his mouth, and down the hatch it went, healing up his injuries and stamina.

This was made evident by him immediately getting up after swallowing the mystical bean. "All right!" he said, up and ready to go.

"Good luck," said Shin as he handed his Potara to Goku.

"Thank you," replied Goku, putting one of the earrings on his left ear as he said, "It's now or never, Vegeta!"

Vegeta stared at Goku with an expression of evident annoyance on his face, then he looked down at the Potara earring, which Goku had just put in Trunks's hand with the other Senzu bean.

Goku, remembering what had happened when he and Vegeta had fused into Vegito to fight Buuhan (Super Buu with Gohan absorbed into him) five years ago in their timeline, was quick to tell Gowasu, "There's something I've always wondered; when we fused last time, Elder Kai said it was permanent, but we split apart anyway. You know why?"

Universe 10's Supreme Kai fortunately had an answer to that. "Yes, I do. Truth is, it's only permanent if a Supreme Kai is involved. Otherwise, it only lasts an hour.

Vegeta, who was within clear earshot of what Gowasu said, seemed a little less hesitant after hearing that Potara fusion wasn't permanent after all. But he wasn't looking forward to fusing, either way.

"So just a one hour battle, then we're back to ourselves," said Goku.

Vegeta was quick to give a "Do I have to?" face, while Goku gave a "You know I'm right" face. Vegeta followed up with a "I have no other choice, do I?" face, but Goku was quick to counter with a "We have no choice" face. Then Vegeta shut his eyes as if he'd just seen something disgusting, otherwise, being an "I won't do it!" face.

"Oh, come on!" Goku said, impatiently.

"Cut it out, Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta. "If you say one more word, then the answer is **no**!" But knowing that Goku _was_ right, Vegeta had to swallow his pride, as well as his Senzu bean, and he took the other Potara, saying, "Dammit all! One hour, and that's it!"

* * *

_AUTHOR INTERVENTION!: Now, you may be thinking that I literally just lied to you all and tricked you into thinking that it wouldn't be Vegito fighting Fused Zamasu. But this is where the (not too surprising) twist comes in…_

* * *

However, Fused Zamasu could see what Goku and Vegeta were trying to do.

"Here we go!" said Goku. "Hmph," was all Vegeta said in reply, as the Potara earrings glowed brightly. However, before the fusion actually happened, the earrings suddenly shattered. It turns out that, choosing to prevent the two Saiyans from copying what Goku Black and Future Zamasu did earlier, the fused god had fired off four Blades of Judgement that were small enough to not be seen or sensed by anyone. And they hit right on target. Not only that, but they even shattered Gowasu's earrings as well so the Saiyans wouldn't be able use the Potara of Universe 10's Supreme Kai.

"No, the Potara!" said Shin in shock, surprised by the sudden shattering of his earrings, as well as Gowasu's.

**[Dragon Ball GT - Baby Theme]**

"Good riddance," said Vegeta, relieved by the fact that he wouldn't have to fuse with Goku. However, he knew about the _other_ fusion technique they could use, but Vegeta was hoping Goku wouldn't remember.

"'Good riddance?'" asked Future Trunks. "Father, we may have just lost our only chance at defeating Zamasu, and all you can say is 'good riddance?!'"

"You're damn straight that's all I have to say!" yelled Vegeta. "If I didn't make myself clear the first time, I'll say it again; I absolutely despise the idea of fusing with Kakarot!"

"But, dad, the fact that you're not going to fuse means we've already lost!"

"Wait, Trunks!" said Goku. Trunks turned his head, ready to hear what Goku had to say. "There is another way Vegeta and I can fuse."

"No, you don't mean-"

"The Fusion Dance."

Those three words left Vegeta in shock. He thought Kakarot had very well forgotten about the Fusion Dance. Ever since he'd seen the dance for the first time, he thought that it looked stupid and made whoever was doing the dance look like ballerinas. And the last time they had used the Fusion Dance, they used it to defeat Janemba, a powerful demon and the living definition of evil who had disrupted the barriers between dimensions, and threw the two realms of the afterlife (Heaven and Hell) into chaos.

" _I am not Goku_ _ **or**_ _Vegeta..."_

* * *

_**Flashback** _

_**Age 774 (Timeline SF-2)** _

_**Location: Hell** _

" _I am Gogeta! It's over Janemba; I've come for you!"_

**[Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn OST (Japanese) - Saikyō no Fyūjon]**

_The powerful new fusion known as Gogeta, having powered up to Super Saiyan, was prepared to fight Janemba, the demon who's sheer reality-warping powers were responsible for not only throwing Heaven and Hell into chaos, but also for creating a barrier around the Check-In Station, and for causing the deceased to return to the living world, including many of the Z Fighters' past foes; Bojack and the Galaxy Soldiers, Cooler, Dr. Gero, Android 19, Cell, the Ginyu Force, Demon King Piccolo, and the worst out of all of them - Frieza. However, the Z Fighters on Earth had ended up getting some extra help from Bardock's Planet Elite Force, being led by Goku's parents, Bardock and Gine. Now, it had come to this; one final battle to decide the fate of the two afterlife realms._

_Janemba seemed to be afraid at first as Gogeta gave an intimidating stare at him. However, Janemba was desperate to defeat this new fighter, and out of anger, he powered up fiercely, sending a shockwave of wind through the depths of Hell. However, Gogeta seemed unfazed._

" _Every force you create has an echo! Your own bad energy will be your undoing!"_

_Ready to put an end to the threat, Gogeta utilized his rush attack by the name of the_ _**Punisher Drive** _ _; he used_ _**Rapid Movement** _ _to rush at Janemba and turn invisible, punching Janemba in the chest several times before appearing behind him. Then, Gogeta initiated another attack of his; the_ _**Stardust Breaker** _ _. He jumped up and kneed Janemba in the back of the neck twice. Janemba was barely able to turn around, only to end up seeing Gogeta do a backflip before the powerful fusion kicked him in the chin, causing the demon to drop Rakshasa's Claw, Janemba's personal sword formed from an ogre club. This was his second one since Vegeta ended up breaking his first one._

_Janemba staggered back, but he refused to lose. He fired off several blasts via the Hell Gate attack, placing his hands at the sides of his face and charging energy in front of his mouth, before firing off several energy blasts. However, Gogeta, who was still in the air, had already proven his point that he wasn't going down easily, and he fired an_ _**Invisible Eye Blast** _ _, destroying the blasts that Janemba had sent at him._

_Janemba was shocked to see his attack dispatched of so easily. Then, Gogeta landed on the ground and prepared to lay down the finishing blow, and he did so by putting his left hand in the air, turning around to face Janemba. The reality-warping demon was then shocked to witness a rainbow energy sphere charging up in Gogeta's hand._

_As Gogeta crushed the energy sphere in the palm of his hand, Janemba refused to be consumed by the maw of crushing defeat, and in a fit of rage, he picked up Rakshasa's Claw off the ground and rushed at Gogeta, desperate to land the final blow before it was too late. Gogeta threw the crushed energy sphere, which had now taking the form of tiny, scattered energy blasts, at Janemba. They made contact with Janemba's body, but the demon didn't feel a thing, only blinded by pure, unfettered rage._

_Without hesitation, the reality-warping demon swung his sword down at Gogeta's head, only for the powerful warrior to retaliate by punching the blood red blade of Rakshasa's Claw, shattering the sword completely from the blade's tip to the bottom of the handle. Janemba, shocked by the destruction of his power weapon, decided to try and finish off Gogeta with a powerful punch to the face, and it landed. However, Gogeta was completely unaffected._

_Then, Gogeta uttered a few words. "Omae wa mou shindeiru (You're already dead)."_

_Janemba was shocked to hear these words, and he didn't know that those words he heard… would be his last. Then, it happened. Janemba started groaning in pain, and suddenly, his back suddenly exploded in sparkles from the inside._

_What was first a painful groan turned into a loud scream of anguish, as his body started fading away into sparkles. Gogeta didn't flinch as Janemba's body disappeared into nothing but sparkles, the demon letting out one last scream beforehand. Janemba was gone…_

* * *

Vegeta was hoping that would be the only time they'd use that technique, but now, it seemed they had no other choice. But that wouldn't prevent Vegeta from protesting against the idea.

"Grrr… Forget it, Kakarot! I'm not going to do that stupid dance! I told you that I'd fuse with you just that one time when we fought Janemba, and that would be it! I absolutely refuse to do it again!"

"Wait a second. Janemba?" asked Future Trunks, who was obviously unfamiliar with the name.

"Long story, I'll tell you later, Trunks. Seriously, Vegeta? The Fusion Dance may not be as strong as Potara fusion, but it lasts a shorter time. That way, you won't have to deal with being fused with me for too long. Come on," persuaded Goku.

Alas, Vegeta was forced to swallow his pride a second time, and he said, "Fine! I'll do the silly technique and put up with your crap for half an hour. But after that, I'm not fusing with you again! Got it?"

"Gotcha," replied Goku, removing the remains of the Potara earring from his left ear. "I'm sure you still remember how to do the dance, then?"

"Well, how could I? I thought it looked so stupid that I couldn't forget about it," replied Vegeta, as he removed what was left of the Potara earring from his right ear. "Let's just get this over with."

"Thank you, Vegeta," said Goku, expressing his gratitude. With that, Goku and Vegeta got out from the wall they were hiding behind, showing themselves to Fused Zamasu.

"Hey, Zamasu! You think you've had enough? Well, time for you to get a load of this!" taunted Goku. "Vegeta, ready?"

"Just shut up and do the dance, Kakarot!" said Vegeta, wanting to be done with this ASAP (as soon as possible).

**[Dragon Ball Z BGM - M1002]**

And so, with their power levels equally matched, Goku and Vegeta initiated the Fusion Dance.

"Fuuu-sion, HAAAA!"

Then, with their index fingers touching perfectly, the two Saiyans were engulfed in a bright light. When the light dissipated, Goku and Vegeta weren't there. In their place stood a Saiyan who wore a black vest with yellow padding, silky white pants, and a dark blue obi-belt around his waist. His jet-black hair also had Vegeta's hairstyle, minus the widow's peak, with one medium-sized bang hanging from the left side of his hair.

"It's been too long since I've fought, but now, I've returned," spoke the fusion, confidently. His voice sounded like Goku and Vegeta's voices had been combined into a dual voice.

"And who are you?" asked Fused Zamasu.

**[Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters - Super Saiyan Three]**

"I'm glad that you asked, Zamasu," replied the fusion. "You two decided to fuse, so we did the same, but with a different technique. I'm filling in for Vegito since you shattered the only way Goku and Vegeta could fuse into him. We are the Metamoran fusion between Goku and Vegeta. The name… is Gogeta."

"Gogeta…" said Fused Zamasu to himself.

" _This is incredible!"_ thought Trunks. _"So this is what Goku and father look like with the power of fusion. He hasn't even powered up to Super Saiyan and his power's immense."_

"It's been a while since I've gotten to fight," Gogeta told the false god as he cracked his knuckles, before he suddenly powered up to **Super Saiyan God** , surrounding himself with an aura of flames and turning his hair and eyes magenta red. "I'll go ahead and assume you're familiar with Super Saiyan God, Zamasu. And now, the divine power used by mortals that you despise so much will be the thing that finishes you."

"So, you can use the power of Super Saiyan God for yourself? You dare try and mock me?!" yelled Fused Zamasu in anger.

"Well, I may be no god, but it's pretty obvious you're angry to see this power being used by a 'lowly mortal' like me. Well, I've got something new to show you," said Gogeta, before getting into a ready stance and powering up.

"Haaaaaaaaa…. HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" When Gogeta was finished, his power had skyrocketed to incredible heights, he was surrounded by a fiery, vibrant, electric blue aura, and his hair and eyes had changed from black to a cyanish blue. Gogeta had gone **Super Saiyan Blue**.

"I introduce to you… Gogeta Blue," announced Gogeta.

" _Amazing!"_ thought Trunks in surprise. Even though he couldn't sense god energy, he could just feel the power in the air. _"This power's even more incredible than I thought, especially at Super Saiyan Blue! We might actually stand a chance!"_

"Hmph. You may be powerful, but you're still no god!" Out of rage, Fused Zamasu used his **Divine Wrath: Purification** attack, creating a huge sun-like energy sphere and hurling it at Gogeta. However, Gogeta, to prove the point that he was more powerful than ever, caught the sphere with ease, using one hand, and destroyed it. Fused Zamasu was shocked to see his attack dissipated with little effort. He now knew that he wasn't allowed to hold back.

"Now that we have that out of the way, because I'm using Super Saiyan Blue for the time being, I have about 10 minutes left until this fusion comes undone, so I suggest we finish this quickly," said Gogeta, ready to end the threat of Project: Zero Mortals once and for all.

But then, the fused god started laughing, chuckling quietly at first, then laughing hysterically until he said, "Fusion? You may not have been able to use the Potara because of me, but you fused none the less. Does the mimicry have no end? You pathetic mortals always try to emulate the divine. Now why is that? Is it because we gods are so wondrous? Are you coveting our undeniable beauty? I understand, yet it's so tragic. Your mimicry is doomed to fail. Acts of gods are beautiful because we are inherently pure, while mortal endeavors will inevitably become wicked; corrupted, marred by sin-"

But before he could finish that last sentence, he was immediately met with a hard punch to the face, followed by a kick to the stomach that knocked him far back. The genesis of the attack was Gogeta, who said, "I thought I already told you this fusion won't last very long. And sorry to be rude, but it's your own fault for leaving yourself completely open."

Gogeta then gestured his hand as he said, "Now hurry up and give me your shot. I'm tired of listening to your so-called preaching. If you want me bowed at your feet, you're going to have to do it by force."

**[** **Demetori -** **風神少女** **(Wind God Girl)]**

Fused Zamasu clearly wasn't going down without a fight, and he staggered to his feet as he said, "I don't need your prostrations, mortal. **I JUST NEED YOU DEAD!** "

Then, without warning, the corrupted god used the **Divine Hammer** attack and unleashed a powerful whirlwind by throwing his mutated fist, catching Gogeta by surprise, though the Metamoran fusion was barely able to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit as the whirlwind destroyed an already-damaged building. That was then followed by several Blades of Judgement coming right Gogeta then charged up two energy spheres as he dodged the lethal energy blades, initiating a new attack of his; the **God Punisher** , which seemed to be a pretty fitting name to it since he was fighting… well, a god. Gogeta first fired off the two energy blasts, which collided with Fused Zamasu. Then, with a loud scream, Gogeta unleashed a fast and furious barrage of energy blasts, hitting Fused Zamasu and creating a big, blue energy cloud. Then Fused Zamasu flew out of the cloud and right at Gogeta, managing to land a punch on Gogeta with his mutated fist, though the latter barely blocked it, but the force of the punch sent the two fusions crashing into the ruins of West City. From there, the action got cranked up from 2 to over 9000! **[pause music]**

_(A/N: What? Had to have an "Over 9000" joke at least once.)_

**[continue music]**

Anyway, Gogeta and Fused Zamasu were tearing up the destroyed city. Every time their fists and feet clashed, craters formed in the destroyed and abandoned buildings. Gogeta kicked Fused Zamasu in the face, only for the fused god to retaliate with a punch that Gogeta dodged, followed up with a kick, and a Divine Hammer wind slash that Gogeta dodged, as the slash tore into a building. Gogeta then came back and launched a kick at Fused Zamasu, who blocked it with his hulking fist.

Gogeta then came back again and unleashed a barrage of kicks on Fused Zamasu's bulked up fist, followed by a powerful spinning kick to the face that knocked the fused god into the ground, initiating another new move; the **Stardust Fall**. He rose his hands above his head and charged up a big blue energy sphere. Then, letting out a loud yell, Gogeta fired the energy sphere as an enormous barrage of energy bullets over a broad range. The bullets not only hit Fused Zamasu, but also destroyed the section of the already destroyed city, creating a giant inferno of blue flames.

Gogeta then flew straight into the inferno as Fused Zamasu tried to attack, only for Gogeta to grab his face and mutated fist and crash him into the ground. "What's wrong?" taunted Gogeta. "Your divine power isn't looking so wondrous now, is it?" Fused Zamasu then opened up his left eye and growled, "Repent of your arrogance!" Suddenly his left eye shined red, then his entire body did. This took Gogeta by surprised as the fused god unleashed the **Flames of Retribution** , as he was knocked back by the powerful explosive burst of energy from the wrathful god's body.

Gogeta slid back to gain distance between himself and Fused Zamasu, only for the latter to end up in front of the former using the **Kai Kai** technique; the Kai Kai technique is basically Instant Transmission, except it's used by gods, and it doesn't require the need to focus on an energy signature for a target of teleportation.

The two combatants then drew their fists back, then simultaneously hurled a punch at each other, resulting in a fist clash. The two fusions yelled as their fist clash continued, their auras flaring and pieces of the ground tearing out of… well, the ground. Then, Fused Zamasu psyched Gogeta out and slugged him in the stomach, causing the Metamoran fusion to spit up some blood, followed by a quick punch to the face that knocked Gogeta backwards, face down in the ground.

"Your spree is over," said Fused Zamasu, darkly. "Primitive beast." Fused Zamasu then summoned his energy blade, the **Violent Fierce God Slicer** with his left arm. However, Gogeta made a slight hint of movement, though the corrupted god didn't notice. " **DUST TO DUST!** " yelled Fused Zamasu, as he thrusted his energy blade forward to land the finishing blow, only to suddenly be met with a long, sharp, and blue energy blade piercing through his chest.

Fused Zamasu had been taken by surprise, but he still focused his Violent Fierce God Slicer on the genesis for the energy blade in his chest; Gogeta had managed to fake the fused god out and stabbed him using a technique originally used by Vegito; the **Spirit Sword**.

"Did you really think you were the only one who could use that technique?" Then, Gogeta smirked, noticing the surprised look on Fused Zamasu's face. "Oh, I'm sorry, is this hurting you? Aren't you supposed to be immortal?"

Then Fused Zamasu smiled and said, "Indeed, this wound will not last. I am invincible; no damage can destroy me. I may stumble for a moment, but I will always remain. I will defeat you and all mortalkind, and bring forth a new utopia that will never again be stained."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Gogeta.

"Huh?"

You aren't a purely invincible god anymore; you weren't from the moment you merged. And you can't ever get the number of mortals down to 0 now."

Fused Zamasu seemed confused by this, so Gogeta elaborated. "The thing is, now that you've fused, you've taken in something that's always going to be a part of you, for as long as you live; Goku's mortal and destructible body!"

Fused Zamasu looked surprised to hear these words, but he only just laughed. "You mortals are all alike; led astray by your ignorance.

"Hm?"

"You think that's a revelation? That Goku's body will always be a part of me? Of course he will, such was my desire!"

"Huh?"

"You are mortal Saiyans, yet you've gained divine, godly power. You're stronger than most deities now, thus those who created this cosmos have made something they could not control. And if one can't control a world, one can't be called a god of it, making Saiyans the ultimate symbol of the failure of that kind."

Fused Zamasu suddenly powered up, then grabbed Gogeta's Spirit Sword, disintegrating it and forcing Gogeta to jump back, as he watched Fused Zamasu rise up into the air.

"And so, by incorporating Goku's flesh into my being," said Fused Zamasu, "I have assumed both the sins of mortalkind, and the failure of divinity, so they may never be repeated! That is the duty of a true god."

"You always seem to have an answer for everything, don't you?" replied Gogeta.

"Of course. That is why I do this; for the good of the cosmos; for creation!" cried Fused Zamasu. No seriously, he literally started to cry, and he shed literal tears.

"Are you seriously crying?" See? Even Gogeta's confused!

Fused Zamasu replied, "I am! And proudly so! My tears shall sanctify this blinded world!"

And so Fused Zamasu powered up even more, bulking himself and growing. "Mortals, you must be expunged!" he roared as he landed on the ground, now having grown huge. "A pure and perfect multiverse… shall be made clean by Zamasu's hands!"

"Not if I'm around to stop you!" replied Gogeta as he powered up.

* * *

Future Trunks could easily see the sheer power in the distance. _"Defeat him, Gogeta. End Zamasu for the sake of everyone in this timeline,"_ he thought to himself.

"Look at him," said Shin. "His body is unstable. It's losing its form."

Gowasu could see it too. And knew that it wasn't just because of Fused Zamasu's semi-immortality. "Twisting into something hideous. It's the physical embodiment of what he feels within."

How so?" asked Shin to Universe 10's Supreme Kai.

"He is obsessed; fixated on the contradictions of gods and mortals. If mortals have capacity for wisdom, why do they so often fail? If gods see their actions as wicked, why do they tolerate and forgive? How can gods and mortals seem so different, yet so alike? What is the point of it all? Zamasu seeks beauty, yet look at his body; distorted by hatred and rage. I wonder, is that really the result that he craved? A broken, misshapen god, alone in a vacant cosmos? How fulfilled will he be _then_?"

* * *

**[Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters - No More!]**

"Perish, mortal scum!" roared Fused Zamasu, as he used his **Barrier of Light** halo and unleashed a powerful **Absolute Lightning** attack from that tore up the terrain. But Gogeta was easily able to dodge the lightning strikes, then countered with a **Full-Force Kamehameha** , only for Fused Zamasu to unleash his **Flames of Retribution** and disperse the powerful energy wave. However, he was immediately met by Gogeta, who was right in front of him thanks to **Instant Transmission**. Gogeta then brought on a punch, only for the corrupted god to block it with his hulking fist, so Gogeta followed up by continuing on his current plan of attack.

"I thought your body was supposed to be the ultimate symbol, and the weapon of your righteous rage! But it's unable to keep up with me, can it?!" taunted Gogeta.

Fused Zamasu was angered by these words and broke his guard, summoning his Violent Fierce God Slicer with his left arm and slashing at Gogeta, only for the fusion to dodge it with ease and use the **Stardust Breaker** technique, kneeing the corrupted god in the face twice before backflipping and kicking him in the face, knocking Fused Zamasu hard into the wall of a downed building. Gogeta then charged up a rainbow energy sphere and fired it at point-black range into Fused Zamasu's chest, exploding on impact.

Gogeta then jumped out of the inferno caused by the explosion and slid back. "Now to end this!" he called out. He then put both of his hands in front of him and charged up a large blue sphere of energy that created blue electricity sparks that ravaged the broken city. And then, he called it out.

"GOD... BIG BANG… KAMEHAME… **HAAAAA!** " Gogeta then unleashed his powerful new attack, the **God B** **ig Bang Kamehameha** , on Fused Zamasu, who had pulled himself out of the wall, only for the giant and powerful energy wave to engulf him. This caused a humongous explosion that completely wiped out the destroyed buildings in the vicinity.

Fused Zamasu flew out of the giant blue inferno created from the attack and called out, "Behold! My perfect divinity!" However, Gogeta used Instant Transmission, teleporting right above and calling out, "Well then, you can be perfect, IN HELL!" Gogeta then prepared to unleash a powerful attack: the **Dragon Fist**. However...

"DRAGON FI-"

Gogeta felt something was wrong.

" _Wait a second. Something doesn't feel right,"_ he thought to himself. _"No, wait a second, I'm about to-"_

But before Gogeta could finish his thoughts, his entire body suddenly glowed until Gogeta was no more, and Goku and Vegeta were now in his place.

"No! The fusion wore off!" exclaimed Shin, in shock.

"It was because of the intensity of Super Saiyan Blue. Their immense power level drained the fusion time faster!"

_With Goku and Vegeta out of energy, they were about to be ended by the unstable Supreme Kai, until they were saved by Future Trunks. After Trunks came in to protect Goku and Vegeta, fought Fused Zamasu, then, after gathering the hopes and energies of the survivors of Earth, Trunks unleashed the_ _**Sword of Hope** _ _technique to destroy Fused Zamasu's physical form. However, Infinite Zamasu ended up overtaking the planet, trying to become one with it, and the entire multiverse. So Goku summoned the Grand Zeno of Trunks's timeline and asked him to erase Zamasu. So Zeno did so, erasing Zamasu, but also erasing the 12 universes as well. Fortunately, though, Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks managed to escape back to main timeline via the repaired time machine, along with Bulma and Future Mai, and then Goku and Future Trunks bring back Future Zeno as a friend for the Zeno of the main timeline. Afterwards, because Whis went forward in time and warned Future Beerus to destroy Future Zamasu, this created a new future timeline where everyone is still alive and Future Zamasu never attacked. Afterwards, Future Trunks and Future Mai said their goodbyes, and they took the time machine to the new future timeline. And with that, the Z Fighters would experience many other events, before facing their biggest challenge of all: the Tournament of Power. In it, Goku would unlock Ultra Instinct ~Omen~ and, later, Complete Ultra Instinct, before he and Frieza, with assistance from Android 17, defeated Jiren, the strongest mortal in all of Universe 11, thus making Universe 7 the victor of the entire tournament. With Android 17 as the winner of the tournament, he wished on the Super Dragon Balls for all the erased universes to be restored. Then, months after the Tournament of Power, Goku and Vegeta would face Broly, a powerful Saiyan recruited into the Frieza Force, born with a power level of 10,000. He fought the Saiyan prince and the low-class, but separately and even working together, they stood now chance when he became a **Super Saiyan C-type** after seeing the dead body of his father, Paragus. Fortunately, however, thanks to Goku and Vegeta knowing how exactly to do the Fusion Dance, they became Gogeta once again, and even when Broly became the **Legendary Super Saiyan** , he didn't stand a chance against Gogeta, especially after he turned the tables and went Super Saiyan Blue. But, before Broly was killed, Cheelai, a Frieza Force soldier whom Broly became friends with, summoned Shenron and wished for the Saiyan to be sent back to Vampa, the planet he had come from, and the wish worked, as Broly was teleported back to Vampa before he could meet his end. 3 days later, Goku visited Broly on Vampa, giving him, as well as Cheelai and Lemo, a Frieza Force veteran who also befriended Broly, an assortment of items to help them survive the harsh conditions of the cavern they were living in. In addition, Goku offered to train Broly to use his power more properly. And so, despite the Frieza Force continuing their reign over the universe, peace returned to Earth. That is, until a group of officers from the Galactic Patrol showed up at Hercule House one day, and they'd come for one thing: Majin Buu..._

_**The End** _

* * *

**Song:** **Saikyō no Fyūjon**

**Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori**

**Composer: Tetsuji Hayashi**

**Performer: Hironobu Kageyama**

_Doragon Bōru Doragon Bōru_

_Tatakai no rekishi o kaero… saikyō no fyūjon_

**SEAN SCHEMMEL/MASAKO NOZAWA**

Goku

_Yes! Tamashii no soko ni Yes! Shizumete ta honō_

_Shizukesa o hikisaite_

_Yuriokosu no wa doitsu da?_

**CHRISTOPHER R. SABAT/RYŌ HORIKAWA**

Vegeta

_Yes! Toki ga nagarete mo Yes! Yume ga afurete mo_

_Kanashimi ga aru kagiri_

_Mata ore-tachi no deban sa_

**ERIC VALE/TAKESHI KUSAO**

Future Trunks

_Kyōteki ni deau hodo_

_Hīrō wa tsuyoku naru_

**KENT WILLIAMS/SHINICHIRŌ ŌTA**

Shin

_(Iku ze) Kakugo shite ro yo_

_(Ima da) Ai o sakebeba... arashi ga fuku_

**GARRETT SCHENCK/TETSUO GOTO**

Gowasu

_Doragon Bōru (Ore wa taiyō)_

_Doragon Bōru (Omae wa tsuki)_

_Tokeaeba kiseki no pawā_

**JAMES MARSTERS/SHIN-ICHIRO MIKI**

Fused Zamasu

_Doragon Bōru (Yubi o awase)_

_Doragon Bōru (Kokoro kasane)_

**TESSH** **Ō GENDA/KENT WILLIAMS**

Janemba

_Tatakai no rekishi o kaero_

**SEAN SCHEMMEL & CHRISTOPHER R. SABAT/MASAKO NOZAWA & RYŌ HORIKAWA**

Gogeta

_Saikyō no fyūjon_

* * *

**_Preview:_ **

_Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Hey, it's me Goku! We seem to be a pinch right now. Even when we're at Super Saiyan 4, Omega Shenron is still too powerful. How are we gonna defeat him?_

_Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta: We're going to undergo fusion, Kakarot!_

_Goku: What?! Vegeta, you really wanna fuse? Well, okay then! But I have a suggestion on how we should do it..._ _Next time on One Single Difference in the Dragon World:_ _**Who Will Defeat Omega Shenron? The Potara Fusion's Comeback!** _

_Goku and Vegeta: Make sure you don't miss it!_


End file.
